


【漢康】目的

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】目的

漢克拾起被拋棄於地面的旗子，注視著上頭文字。

伴隨輕微的「哼」，旗幟被他給扔出去，在半空形成完美拋物線，落入前方篝火內。

男子冷眼凝視那面上頭寫有「守護全體人類的生存權利」字樣布料，逐漸被烈焰灼燒，捲為一團，最終焦黑不清。

「狗屁玩意。」漢克朝火堆吐了口唾沫，低聲咒罵，而在火堆邊，還堆滿外表完全相同的旗子，他認為那些能夠替自己生火就一併撿來，反正除了燒掉，反仿生人組織的宣傳物 **毫無價值可言。**

隨後他坐在地面上，將自己從森林捕捉來的野兔插進樹枝，並藉由火焰烘烤。

在香氣逐漸蔓延開來時，漢克絲毫沒有感到喜悅，純粹認為一切簡直都在浪費時間。

用餐不過花費幾分鐘時間，生理上雖然滿足，心裡卻仍舊空虛，他取出離開基地前攜帶於身上的通訊器，依照自己學到的簡易方式開啟，沒多久，裝置投射出一面迷你綠色螢幕，而預定要跟漢克通話對象——卡爾．曼費德影像隨之出現。

「晚安，漢克。從你表情來看，顯然一無所獲，對吧？」不等漢克開口，卡爾就直接說話。前者無奈地嘆口氣，果真任何事情，都逃不過對方雙眼。

「我已經抵達發出訊息的地點附近，但經過一整天搜索，除了這玩意，」他撈起反仿生人組織旗幟，對準螢幕上搖了搖，「什麼都沒找到，就連今晚用來果腹的野兔，也浪費 **快一小時** 才發現。」

漢克心知肚明，自己口吻有些暴躁，但他真的很厭惡這樣。中年男子伸手摀住鼻子，在說完話後透過動作充分表達出不快，等候卡爾反應，約莫三秒，老人就回話了。

「沒關係，明天還有機會，我相信你。」

「為什麼要選擇我？」漢克忍不住詢問眼前比他大將近20歲的長者，語氣中盡是疑惑。

「漢克，你是最適合的人選。」卡爾的聲音，透過螢幕傳來，平靜卻飽含魄力。

「拜託，我對仿生人一無所知，你應該派卡姆斯基來執行這樣任務才對，倘若來的人是他，可能第一天就順利把目標帶回去。」漢克低下頭來，神情相當沮喪。

「伊利亞留在基地能幫上更多忙，反倒是你，漢克，我知道你對於仿生人有諸多不解之處，但這項任務跟對於仿生人的理解程度無關，而是需…需要你…」聲音忽然變得斷斷續續，還出現吵鬧雜音，漢克皺起眉頭，隨後綠色螢幕開始扭曲變形，漢克見狀用力敲打裝置，但還是無法改變訊號接受不良的事實。

幾秒後，螢幕消失，他沒能聽見卡爾打算傳達給他的話語。

「爛東西！」漢克緊握通訊裝置，奮力一旁草地甩過去，但沒過多久又無奈搖搖頭，主動走過去把裝置重新拿回來，塞進皮囊中。也許之後他能幸運找到擅長修理機械的路人，屆時就能再度跟基地取得聯繫。

  
  


距今一星期前，漢克跟卡爾在仿生人基地中接收到一條消息。

「情報員在森林中失去訊號！」

仿生人首領馬庫斯表示應當要派軍用仿生人前去協助，但這項提議卻被卡爾阻止。

「森林是反仿生人組織的活動範圍，情報員下落不明也許可能跟他們有關，這時候派仿生人去，無疑是在送死。」向來聽從卡爾意見的馬庫斯，只好說出其他方法。

「這麼說來就只能由人類……」此話一出，令全基地內剩餘的兩名人類，伊利亞．卡姆斯基跟漢克．安德森雙雙抬起頭。

想當然，馬庫斯不可能希望卡爾去，外加卡爾年事已高，還半身不遂，根本沒辦法執行任務，因此這項職責，自然落到卡姆斯基跟漢克身上。

「漢克，」沒想到在商討前，卡爾就自行做出抉擇，「就交給你了。」

「我？」漢克伸出手指向自己，迎面而來的，是卡爾無聲點頭。

_ 「你他媽在開玩笑吧！」 _

此時身在森林深處的漢克，明白那並非玩笑話，甚至於當時卡爾語氣中並未摻雜半點戲謔，他只是反感被賦予這項重責大任的自己。

_ 你這蠢傢伙幫不上忙。 _

漢克對仿生人一無所知，每當他在基地內瞧見某個成員受傷後跑去找卡姆斯基協助時，就會低頭注視雙手，再度陷入明明成為組織一員，卻無能為力的悲慘想法裡。也許卡爾會派自己前來，就是希望他能多少幫上忙，但就連目標情報員都遍尋不著，漢克認為自己簡直就是個失敗者。

他窩在睡袋中，盯著星光，腦中裝滿各種負面思想，逐漸進入夢鄉。

  
  


隔天早晨，漢克拖動實際上沒真正休息到的身軀繼續行走，他明白現階段對於找尋仿生情報員的事情陷入膠著，但仍舊得嘗試，即便幫不上太多忙，他也不希望枯坐在原地，什麼也不幹。

當來到一處河邊時，聽著流水沖刷聲，忽然發覺身體有些癢。

_ 我快一星期沒洗澡了。 _ 他心想，離開基地前他曾洗過熱水澡，之後就被匆忙指派任務，草草攜帶所需物品迅速出門，然後直接朝情報員消失的方位走去，除了水壺中的水，這段時間漢克絲毫沒接觸任何液體，更遑論是洗澡。

眼前是個能把全身洗淨的好機會，他事不宜遲，立即把東西擱置在河邊某顆石頭上，手指勾住衣領，準備脫去衣服，就在此時，眼光餘角瞄到一旁樹木似乎有什麼疑似人類的玩意露出來。

漢克皺起眉頭，緩緩鬆開手，為了以防萬一，他緊握放置於腰帶裡的槍枝手柄，放慢腳步朝樹走去，當視野改變，漢克的雙眼隨之睜大。

原來那竟然是一名 **仿生人。**

那名身穿模控生命制服的仿生人雙眼緊閉，右手貼住胸膛上的傷口，維繫性命的釱從縫隙瘋狂流出，額角的LED還在微弱閃爍，漢克猛然感到慌張，他明白仿生人燈環還有反應，意味著對方一氣尚存，他不知道是否該拯救，此時，漢克留意到仿生人制服上的型號。

_ RK800 _

**他就是把訊息傳到基地的情報員！**

這項事實馬上驅動漢克伸手摀住仿生人傷口，中年男子腦中沒想太多，立即就取出口袋裡的領帶，按向流血位置，小心翼翼護送仿生人移動至河邊他用來放東西的石頭旁。

幸好基地有想到讓他攜帶足夠藍血袋。漢克在把血袋藉由管子接到仿生人身上時，腦中不斷回想這點。仿生人沒有所謂的「臉恢復血色」，但漢克能夠觀察LED運轉狀況研判情況。最初微弱的紅點，在消耗五袋釱液後，光點慢慢擴大，顏色也從紅轉換為黃。當日正當中，熾烈陽光直射漢克之際，LED總算呈現讓漢克暫時放心的湛藍。

現在，就只需要等候仿生人主動醒來了。

飢腸轆轆讓漢克不得已的站起身，到林間找尋食物吃。他運氣很好，有幾棵天然樹果得以取用，而目前還沒用到太多體力，暫時無須獵捕任何小動物來吃。

再度回到河邊，漢克發現那名仿生情報員已經恢復意識，獨自倚靠住石子，盯著湖面瞧。漢克走過去，坐在仿生人身邊。

「你就是救我的人嗎？」當仿生人留意到漢克前來時，立即詢問。

「沒錯。」漢克簡單回應。

「謝謝，我的名字叫康納。」仿生人自我介紹，口吻相當平靜，宛如受傷這件事對他而言沒什麼。

「漢克。漢克．安德森。」漢克也用差不多的語氣回答。

他們就這樣注視著前方湛藍湖水，直到連接著康納脈搏調節器的藍血袋裡最後一滴液體流逝殆盡，仿生人已經不再需要輸血為止。

這情形很古怪，直到多年後，漢克仍舊會時常憶起當初場景，但對於當時的他與康納，似乎相當適合這種突兀，毫無情調的開場。

  
  


漢克察覺光靠果實勉強果腹還是很餓，況且隔天他得趕路，需要耗費大量體力，因此便去捕捉野兔。謝天謝地，康納在復原後願意提供協助，由於這會換成兩人，捕獲兔子的速度快上許多。

當天夜晚，漢克再度升起篝火，就著烈焰烘烤兔子，他抬頭凝視康納，仿生人額角的那顆在黑暗中閃爍的LED，對他而言實在過於刺眼。

「你為什麼不把額角的LED拔掉，現在所有仿生人一出生就擁有自由，這附近可是反仿生人組織的出沒地，何必留著燈導致自己身處危險中？」漢克詢問道，眼神中盡是不解。

「我以身為仿生人為傲。」康納撫摸著燈環，嘴角微微勾起。

「卡爾那頭老狐狸總是一再跟我嘮叨，直嚷『安插在仿生人額角的LED宛如猶太之星，型號等同於編號，二戰時期，納粹用星星跟編號辨認猶太人身分，多年後，人們又用同樣方式對待仿生人，歧視，深埋於人類的血液中。』，他主張仿生人就算沒這兩樣東西，身分仍舊不變，所以會希望加入陣營的仿生人脫去制服跟拔燈。」漢克並不想重複卡爾時常掛在嘴邊的話語，但坦白講，康納額角上的燈令他極為煩躁。

「照你這邏輯，模控生命不就是集中營？」康納反問。

「這我沒想過，等等，別想轉移話題！」漢克雖然這樣講，但實際上他的確沒思考過那點，純粹是轉述卡爾的言論罷了。

「自從我在模控生命被製造出來後，就被賦予任務，公司說我能自由決定要不要留住燈，但……」康納抬起頭，琥珀色大眼緊盯漢克的冰藍眸子，「我還是堅持保留下去，這可是身分象徵。」

「哼，頑固的仿生人。」漢克撈起串過野兔的樹枝，一口撕咬掉肉。

「你也是個固執人類。」康納不甘示弱地回擊。

「算了，我不想跟你這傢伙爭吵，隨便啦，我還得留些力氣用來應付明天的行程。」漢克撇過頭，佯裝不再去注視仿生人，但實際上有透過餘角觀察。

他發現康納把頭低下去些，顯然有些失落。 _ 那小子在搞什麼，難道不喜歡我說出事實？ _

浮現於心底的困惑，基於漢克不喜歡自找麻煩的個性所致，因此始終被潛藏在皮囊深處，難以被外人察覺。

  
  
  
  


「漢克，你為什麼會加入仿生人組織？」

隔天他們即將離開湖邊時，康納突然吐出這麼一句疑惑。漢克眼睛稍微往旁邊瞥去，瞄了仿生人一眼。

「你幹嘛要問這個？」他沒好氣地反問，並低頭從地面間隨手撈起一顆石頭。才剛認識不到一天，那名仿生人就提出這種問題，對他而言相當沒禮貌。顯然，仿生人並沒有禮儀概念，只見康納的LED旋轉半圈，沒幾秒就平靜開口。

「我得了解跟自己同行的人類 ，從你昨晚反應來看，似乎並不喜歡自己加入的組織。」

「我並沒有不喜歡組織，而是認為無法完成這項任務。卡爾．曼費德聰明一世，卻糊塗一時，在仿生人最迫切需要援助時，派出不中看不重用的人類執行重責大任。」漢克轉動手中的石子，對準湖面扔去，石子靈巧地彈跳三次後才沉下去。

「但你救了我，可見並非不重用，而且我搜尋過關於你的資料，無論是年輕還是現在，就整體人類長相中都屬於好看，所以也沒不中看。」康納冷靜回答。

「原來仿生人也會拍馬屁。」漢克皺起眉頭，懷疑自己的聽力是否受損。

「我沒拍馬屁，只是說出事實。」康納微笑說道。

「聽好了，小子，無論你說的東西真實性如何，隨意窺探別人秘密就是錯誤之舉，你剛才還親自承認搜尋過我的資料吧，馬上停止這種無禮行為！」漢克並非是故意要提高聲調，但康納有些過度煩人， _ 或是說熱情？ _ 心靈在此時輕聲暗示。漢克搖搖頭，企圖推開這想法，的確很多年沒人關心他了，但自己並不需要一名仿生人的施捨。

「Got it！」康納說得很順，彷彿是種反射性動作。

漢克瞪了下褐髮仿生人，點著頭注視湖面最後一次，隨後就轉過身軀。「我們走吧！」他粗聲粗氣地喊道，康納馬上緊隨其後，他們這個一人一機的組合，就這樣進入枝繁葉茂的樹林中。

  
  


走到一半，漢克才忽然想起來那台壞掉的聯絡裝置。他撇頭盯著走在自己身邊的康納一眼， _ 也許他能協助， _ 仿生人畢竟跟機械很熟，搞不好真能把裝置修理好。

「咳，康納。」漢克輕咳一聲，試圖叫喚。

康納迅速抬起頭，「有什麼問題？」漢克凝視著仿生人眼睛，內部竟然散發出些許光芒， _ 老天，難道說那小子很期待被我呼喚？ _ 男子企圖要自己不再胡思亂想，伸手取出皮囊中的故障裝置，遞給康納。

「請幫我把這修好。」只見康納一接過裝置，隨即將腦袋湊近觀察，漢克推測對方大概在用自身系統做檢測。

幾分鐘後，康納搖搖頭，把裝置還給漢克，「內部有管線斷了，看起來是被摔到的關係，那條線很重要，一旦受損就會導致裝置無法重新啟用。」

「該死。」天知道漢克竟會在無意中親手摧毀修復機會。此時，他只能右手握拳，猛力朝樹幹敲下去，藉此宣洩內心的不快。

康納安靜地站在旁邊，歪著頭，觀察眼前人類的行為，系統告訴他這是種發洩途徑。但仿生人認為除了弄到自己手痛外，根本沒意義。

  
  


「所以說，根本就是你自己犯的錯。」

剛把裝置壞掉的原因說完，漢克就馬上後悔。康納竟用這種話作為回應。

「嘿，我又不知道，當時這東西出問題，我猜大部分的人都容易把它搞壞。」漢克試圖辯解。

「依照以往使用過裝置的紀錄來看，弄壞機率低於5%，而那5%中，有高達95%以上的使用者年齡小於10歲。」康納冷靜報出數據，這行為只能換來漢克的面紅耳赤。

「你是說我連10歲小孩都不如嗎？」中年男子大吼，仿生人扭頭盯著他，LED轉動半圈，嘴唇微張似乎想說些什麼。

但康納尚未開口，就被附近傳來的孩童哭聲打斷。

漢克皺起眉頭，按理來說，這種荒郊野外不該突然出現一名正在哭泣的孩子， _ 也許是陷阱。 _ 他這麼猜測道，當發現康納正要朝聲音來源走去時，他趕緊開口阻止，「等等，康納，你留在這邊。」

「但是……」康納欲言又止，顯然想說些什麼，卻無法直接表達出來。

「別說了，待在這邊就好，等我過去確定沒問題後會叫你。」漢克說著，並抽起腰帶的槍。

「好的。」出乎意料之外，康納就這樣同意，當漢克舉著槍，小心穿越樹林時，仿生人也沒企圖跟上來的跡象。

到達聲音源頭並未耗費太多時間，當漢克發現確實有一名小女孩在低頭流淚時，頓時鬆口氣，他走過去查看情況，沒料到女孩一抬頭，就表現出疑惑神情。

「你不是剛才跟我通話的大哥哥。」女孩提出的事情，讓漢克一時之間摸不著頭緒，幸好他始終會用腦袋思考， _ 肯定跟那小子有關！ _ 他扯開喉嚨，高聲呼喊，「康納，你給我立刻滾過來這邊！」

沒多久，褐髮仿生人就在急促的腳步聲中現身，當他一出現，小女孩馬上笑容滿面，「阿，就是你！」

康納蹲下身來，在漢克能說話前，迅速把小女孩抱入懷中。

「小鬼，請把這件事解釋清楚，難道說你們早就認識了嗎？」漢克打量起眼前的組合，提出問題。

「是這樣的，漢克，當她開始哭泣時，我就立刻用通訊功能聯絡，並得知她傷心的原因，同時說好要過來協助。」康納立即解釋，漢克則是花了幾秒鐘才反應過來。

「但你前面沒離開過……等等，你是在說，她實際上也是仿生人？」漢克詫異地用手指向小女孩，後者安靜點頭，而康納則負責做進一步解釋。

「她是YK500，孩童型仿生人。」

「康納，我們真的要留在這邊幫助她，你忘記我們還有任務在身嗎？」漢克忽然想起原本目的，他隨即提醒，但康納似乎不怎麼在意。

「我已經答應要幫助她，而且這件事很簡單，完成後再繼續路程也不會拖太久。」康納口吻很輕鬆。

「那是什麼事？」漢克不禁詢問。

「找尋她的母親。」康納迅速回答。

「老天啊！」原來是失蹤兒童！漢克曾經是一名警探，他認為最麻煩的案件，莫過於幫迷路孩子找家長，現在竟然要為了一個孩童，暫時擱下重要任務。

中年男子用雙手摀住臉，思考該怎麼說服康納放棄。從縫隙中，他瞄到成年仿生人正在做一件事。只見康納舉起手，要孩童仿生人與自己手碰手，當兩名仿生人彼此接觸時，漢克瞧見他們手掌表層的皮膚雙雙消失，露出底下銀白色機體。人類曾在基地中看見同樣行為，那是兩名仿生人在交換數據，接下來康納額角的LED轉動一下，顯然正在紀錄什麼，隨後，他們鬆開手，皮膚迅速重新覆蓋過機體部分。

康納小心翼翼把孩童仿生人放下來，口中呢喃，「請等一下。」然後就重新直起身，伸手用其中一根手指貼住LED位置，緊閉雙眼做某件事。

即便漢克無法得知康納到底在搞什麼，但他發現自己很喜歡仿生人專注的模樣，基地裡頭有不少仿生人覺醒後無所事事，整天賴在角落不動，直到機體缺乏釱以後，才嚷著要血袋喝。眼前的褐髮仿生人，恰恰不屬於那種懶蟲，專心於眼前事情的樣子，令漢克感到格外珍貴。

漢克並未思考太久，由遠而近的腳步和某位女士連續呼喊出來的「愛麗絲！」，讓他提高警覺。

下一秒，就有一道人影自林間衝出，快速靠近小女孩。那是一位女性，她剛看見孩童型仿生人就立即蹲下來，將對方擁入懷中。

「愛麗絲，我真的很擔心你，沒事吧！」她大喊，被她抱住的，名為愛麗絲的女孩再度流下眼淚，但這回是感動情緒所致。

起初漢克也差點被這股情緒感染，忽然，他打量起那位母親，腦中想到某些事，但沒有立即表達出來。

母女倆沒留在原地太久，經過簡單道謝，女子就帶著愛麗絲轉身離去。直到她們走遠，漢克才謹慎開口，「康納，她們倆都是仿生人對吧？我曾在基地裡看過跟那位女士外表相同的好幾位仿生人。」

「沒錯，剛才我就是用通訊功能請她來這邊接走孩子的。」康納回答。

「如果她們彼此都是仿生人，那麼直接用通訊功能自行談話不就好了，何必透過你？」漢克把雙臂交叉在胸前，來回踱步並說道，語氣中盡是質疑。

「幼童仿生人的通訊和表達能力並不強，要是有差錯容易給錯訊息。」康納隨即解釋。

「但你前面剛開始不就跟她通話過？」漢克皺起眉頭。

「實際上，當時只有我單方面與她說話，那孩子沒有開口回應。」也許康納沒騙人，但漢克仍舊覺得被耍了，只不過他們沒太多時間耗在這邊，他只好鬆開手，用走回原本道路的方式示意康納該離開了。

隨後，仿生人就跟上來，他們就這樣繼續朝基地方向前進。

至於那台壞掉的裝置，漢克在內心嘆口氣， _ 算了，看來已經沒希望。 _

  
  


_ 漢克眨眨眼，驚恐地低下頭，盯著眼前畫面。 _

_ 老天啊！拜託！請別死！ _

_ 躺在他懷中的，正是自己的親生兒子——柯爾。 _

_ 當戰爭爆發，頭一個受害的永遠是平民，但漢克怎麼也想不到，其中一名人類士兵為了攻擊仿生人而開槍，噴發出來的子彈竟會波及到自己孩子。 _

_ 即便漢克瘋狂呼喊，死命搖晃柯爾身軀，卻只能眼睜睜看著不到10歲的男孩，輕微呢喃「爸爸，我好痛……」直到雙眼真正闔上。 _

_ 漢克感覺到恐懼和憂傷，頃刻間淹沒全身，瞬間奪走他在這世界活下去的鬥志。 _

漢克猛然睜開雙眼，他發現自己躺在地板上，身處在一棟近乎腐朽的房子內部，中年男子緊閉雙眼用幾秒回憶。想起稍早他與康納為了躲避突如其來的暴雨，跑到位於森林深處的這棟房屋裡，由於時間已晚，因此乾脆躺下來睡覺。

漢克感覺身體有些痠痛，方才的惡夢讓他無法再度躺回去安心休息，於是便計畫站起身打發時間，但才剛挪動身體就皺起眉頭， _ 怎麼有點重？ _ 他帶著疑惑，低頭朝身軀注視過去，眼前的畫面讓他忍不住大吼出來「你為什麼要半夜跑來抱我？」

原本抱住漢克大腿的康納，額角燈環在系統接收到叫聲後迅速解除休眠狀態，機體再度重新運轉，康納緩緩睜開眼睛，盯著自己的人類同伴簡單說明「漢克，我偵測到你很悲傷，需要有人安慰。」

漢克頓時安靜下來，試圖思考該怎麼回答，但在真正想到以前康納就逕自做出回應。

「我的系統告訴我，聆聽心事，能有效舒緩負面情緒。」康納的口氣很平靜，這讓漢克感到些許安慰。

中年男子先是深吸一口氣，隨後用水藍色眼睛凝視康納，說出話語「康納，你知道我為什麼會加入仿生人組織嗎？」在仿生人的搖頭中，漢克將那段原本只有卡爾知道的往事娓娓道來。

無情的戰爭，將漢克唯一的家人狠心帶走，自那時起，酒精就徹底佔據漢克的生活。偶爾，他會在喝個酩酊大醉後舉槍朝腦袋玩俄羅斯輪盤，企盼哪天造物主讓他有機會去見柯爾，但他似乎把好運全用在玩輪盤上，3年過去了，他始終如行屍走肉般苟活著。

某天，一名不速之客出現在漢克家中，對方伸手把中年男子手裡的酒瓶遞走，並說，「請加入我們吧！」

「那就是老狐狸見到我時說的第一句話。」漢克勾起嘴唇，他這輩子都不會忘記初次見到卡爾的場景。

「在那以後呢？」在留意到漢克把故事講了告一段落，康納才提出疑問。

「然後我就待在組織，但因為自己對仿生人不熟，所以始終幫不上忙，直到你在森林中失去訊息，我才被派出來。」漢克安靜回答，他發現康納的嘴唇抽動，似乎嘗試要微笑，卻出於某些因素，只能擺出一副看起來頗為尷尬的古怪表情。

「漢克，我相信你可以的。」仿生人試圖鼓勵。

漢克迅速撇過頭，他實在沒辦法讓自己正面注視康納，「我知道你想安慰我，但看在老天份上，把奇怪的笑容收起來再說。」

數秒後，耳邊傳來康納再度說話的聲音，「漢克，謝謝你。」   
  


「為了什麼？」漢克不耐煩地詢問。

「救我一命。」康納的語氣似乎有些高興，坦白講，這聲感謝令漢克心情好轉不少，他把頭轉回去，盯著已經重新呈現平時撲克臉模樣的康納。

「快睡覺，明天還得趕路呢。」難以坦承心底想法的漢克，只能講出種言不及義的話。

「Got it！」伴隨熟悉的應答，康納躺下來，雙眼緊閉，回到稍早的休眠狀態。

漢克也跟著躺好，凝視睡眠中的康納，不知不覺，他再度進入夢鄉。

這次，漢克在夢中回到熟悉的家，裡頭除了柯爾跟自己飼養的聖伯納犬——相撲外，就連康納也在場。

他們窩在電視機前，一起度過午後時光，漢克認為，這大概是有史以來對他而言最甜蜜的美夢。

  
  


漢克懷疑康納曾經在中途被模控生命派人過來掉包過，剛認識的那天，他原以為褐髮仿生人沉默寡言，一心專心於完成傳遞訊息這件任務上。但就在碰到仿生人母女倆，同時和他待在破屋過夜以後，康納就搖身一變，開始主動協助路上巧遇的仿生人。

「康納，你不該把時間用在這件事情上。」他朝正在試圖安慰某個黑人仿生人的搭檔提醒，後者在漢克剛出現時，就害怕到躲到樹上，此時他因為中年男子的說話聲而瑟瑟發抖。

「只需一下子，我保證不會太久。」不等漢克回答，康納就逕自爬上樹，伸手碰了碰那名編號為HK400的仿生人手掌。如同前面跟愛麗絲交流般，褐髮仿生人褪除皮膚層，跟對方交流數據，接著變魔術似的，HK400轉身主動離開樹，經過簡單道歉後就離開。

但事情並未就此結束，當天康納又陸續幫了二名仿生人。

一名身旁跟著一窩鴿子，聲稱自己叫魯伯特的仿生人，熱情地拉下帽子感謝康納替他指引道路，至於害怕鳥類的漢克，則是全程躲在遠處注視，同時大吼「你他媽快讓他離開！」

在接近黃昏時，他們碰到一對女性仿生人，漢克立即從她們互動猜測雙方是情侶。一如早上碰到的魯伯特那樣，她們也是來詢問那個僅有仿生人知曉，名叫「耶利哥」的仿生人國度，康納同樣透過手掌傳遞訊息，當她們離開前，其中一個女孩子提出疑問。

「請問，你們是什麼關係？」

「我是跟他一起的……」漢克剛說完，立即看見女性仿生人的眼神有些不對勁，他這才留意到自己的回答方式容易引起誤會，於是趕緊補充，「但不是你想的那種關係。」

女性仿生人笑了笑，伸手拉起伴侶手臂，「抱歉造成你們困擾，再會。」

離去前，她意味深長地凝視康納一眼，後者眨眨眼，然後歪頭，顯然百思不得其解，但旁邊的漢克情緒幾乎要陷入崩潰， _ 老天啊，她肯定誤會了！ _

_ 究竟是她搞錯，還是說你自己不敢…… _ 內心忽然傳出這句話，漢克猛力搖頭， _ 不，絕對不會。 _

他祈禱單純是心靈產生誤解。

  
  


隔天，當康納又走到半途停下腳步，轉身朝另一邊走去時，漢克忽然發現自己不想阻止了。

_ 這樣是好事，沒錯吧？ _ 他如此告訴自己，於是安靜走過去，觀察專心跟其他仿生人交流，並在獲得對方感謝後露出微笑的康納，不知為何、漢克發現隨著仿生人搭檔協助他人次數逐漸遞增，笑容也愈發真實。

「康納。」當康納再度幫助某個仿生人後，漢克走了過去。

「怎麼了？」康納轉過頭來詢問。

「只要注意安全就好，畢竟不是所有仿生人都很和善。」漢克的語氣很平淡。

「沒問題！」一聽見這句話，康納馬上點頭大喊。

漢克別過頭，企圖掩蓋有些發紅的雙頰。

雖說他們在雖說他們耗費掉不少時間幫助仿生人，但始終朝著基地前進，三天後，這趟旅程總算即將邁入尾聲。

「終於！」漢克已經能清楚瞧見基地裡建設的高塔，他伸手指過去，「瞧，康納，前方那個就是基地裡的塔，我們就快到了！」

仿生人面帶微笑，顯然很高興。

就在這時候，一陣急促腳步聲傳來，漢克起初以為又是某個迷路仿生人，沒想到下一秒，對方就衝過去伸手架住康納頸部，用槍口抵住仿生人太陽穴上的LED燈。

「康納！給我放開那名仿生人！」漢克大吼，意圖要阻止莫名其妙的怪人。

「不，我不會放，你也是人類吧！為什麼不站在我們這邊？明明應該要守護人類生存價值的，不是嗎？」怪人口中的那句「守護人類生存價值」讓他頭疼， _ 不就是幾天前被自己拿去當柴燒的旗幟上方標語？這麼說來，對方是反仿生人組織成員囉！ _ 漢克並不想動粗，他試圖用言語勸服對方。

「人類數量明明是仿生人的10，以多欺少再怎麼講都是錯誤行為吧，你得先學會尊重，才能讓彼此相處愉快，但現在行徑只會導致紛爭，最終結果是開戰，這不就是在破壞你所謂的『生存價值』嗎？」漢克的話語讓他神情有些鬆動，但沒幾秒，他就緊握槍枝，用力碰撞康納腦袋。

「休想說服我，你這老頭！」

_ 好吧，看來那傢伙敬酒不吃吃罰酒。 _

不得已的漢克只好迅速掏出槍，扣下扳機，子彈隨即破膛而出，命中那名反對組織成員拿槍的手。

組織成員吃痛地往旁邊跳去，康納趁機溜走，試圖跑向漢克位置。

那是漢克首次開槍，原因還是為了拯救一名仿生人，由於是要警告對方切勿隨意威脅人，因此他沒有打中要害。但當組織成員的手被打傷後，卻不小心誤觸扳機，手中那把槍的子彈跟著噴發出來，直直朝康納方向飛去。

當下漢克並未多想，他立即扔開槍，跑過去一把推開仿生人，以自己身軀擋下那槍。

「漢克，你受傷了！」

漢克伸手壓住左邊腹部。 _ 臭小子，如果不是你多嘴，我也不會感覺到痛。 _ 他咬緊牙根，試圖不讓自己痛到喊出聲來。

「只要你沒事就好。」他扭過頭凝視康納，喃喃說了這句話。

康納做出一件事，漢克怎麼也想不到仿生人竟會這樣子，只見後者脫去藍色制服，抽出原本繫好的領帶，輕巧包覆住漢克傷口。

「嘿嘿嘿，小子，你這是在幹嘛？」漢克皺起眉頭詢問，康納迅速抬起頭，衝著漢克微笑並回答。

「做你曾經對我做的事情。」

「你這白癡，人類傷口會感染，快把領帶給我抽走！」在漢克的嘶吼中，康納趕緊照辦。

當領帶被康納塞進口袋時，漢克這才發現仿生人有些愧疚，「別這樣，康納，我知道你是為我好。」

仿生人因為這句話猛然抬起頭，眼眶中閃動著些許光芒，猶如他初次被漢克叫喚那般。

「如果你真想協助我，就扶著我的手，帶我回基地做治療。」

康納立即走到漢克身邊，攙扶住人類右手臂，漢克用手壓住受傷部位，他們就在一瘸一拐中慢慢走向目的地。

  
  


漢克幸運活下來了。

當他剛抵達基地，就立刻失去意識，直到五天後才在基地裡的醫療間悠悠轉醒。根據負責治療的仿生人所敘，他險些就救不回來，但頑強的意志力，促使身體挺過去。當時，漢克不發一語，只是凝視著在不遠處待機的康納，直到得知他醒來後，褐髮仿生人才允許自己休息。

_ 都是因為他。 _ 中年男子腦中憶起昏迷前的最後景象。

當來到基地門口時，漢克雙腿一軟，整個人往地面癱下去。康納用手接好人類，小心翼翼把漢克放在地面上，伸手輕撫對方臉頰。

「漢克，你快死了嗎？」漢克聽出仿生人的焦慮不安，至於他自己，似乎已經清楚瞧見柯爾的身影就在旁邊等候他。

「大概吧，我也不知道。」漢克如實回應。

「我們才剛認識沒多久就要分開？」康納的LED迅速轉向紅色，眼眶內似乎有液體即將落下。

「你得明白，生離死別是很常見的。」漢克並不想在這時候談大道理，但康納仍舊得認清眼前這件事，只是現在，這招並不管用。

「請活下去，拜託，別死。」此時，康納就連聲音也帶著哭腔，漢克忽然察覺到這些天來自己與康納相處時，自己感受到的古怪思想，以及那份悄悄在內心扎根的情感究竟是什麼。或許，這正是卡爾派他執行這項任務的目的，在解決疑惑前，他可不能輕易死亡。

「我答應你！」他堅定承諾，身旁若隱若現，彷彿柯爾身影的透明人影，在這瞬間消失，漢克頓時心知肚明，自己離真正死亡還有很長一段時間。

在那之後又過幾天，漢克終於恢復到能坐在床鋪上。卡爾在中午過後，推動輪椅前來找他。

「你的狀況似乎很不錯。」老人點頭，朝漢克微笑。

「多虧醫療仿生人，還有，」漢克稍微觀察暫時到另一側，與馬庫斯進行交流的康納，確認對方不會察覺，「康納的幫助。」說出來的同時，他感覺到面頰有些紅潤。

卡爾顯然並不在意這部分，只是提出疑問，「漢克，你有理解到我派給你這項任務的原因嗎？」

「過程中有明白一些道理，你希望我走出沒能保護好兒子的陰影吧？」漢克回答的當下，刻意不去凝視卡爾，但始終在留意老人言詞。

「沒錯，這就是原因，那麼漢克，你找到屬於自己生存下去的全新目的嗎？」

漢克扭頭，再度凝視著不遠處，跟他一起回到基地的仿生人。

「當然。」他緩緩開口。


End file.
